A Bookcase of Woven Stories
by Darclight
Summary: There are many worlds and this is there stories. A RWBY One-shot collection. Mostly Jaune-centric and some with him in it. Not a full-crossover.


**Chapter 1 Secrets Hurt**

 **A/N: If you are reading this than welcome to where all my One-Shot story ideas are going to be going. Many will be RWBY AU and some will focus on other characters but mostly Jaune will be the main character.**

 **When Weiss Arc gets a kill-order from her Agency to kill her Husband and Daughter she has to comply, but will she? And why does she get the feeling that something far more sinister is going on behind the scenes?**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own RWBY.**

 **-/X/X/X/-**

 **Secrets Hurt**

 **-/X/X/X/-**

Jaune Arc had probably the most redundant life you could ever ask for (Well except for the fact that his family owned the largest weapons manufacturing company on Remnant) So he was a Billionaire who had the rich life, but Jaune was a pretty down to Remnant kinda guy.

He never thought of himself better than anyone else, evidenced by him having a Teaching job at the local school (For fun I should mention, but also to give the children of tomorrow a chance) He quite literally didn't have to work as his entire Future was heavily invested in. His house wasn't small, neither big.

In regards to how Arc's live Jaune was probably the Black Sheep of the family.

Waking up Jaune had done all his early morning activities and was now sitting with his beautiful daughter, Crystal eating her favourite cereal, Pumpkin Pete's. Jaune Arc had met Weiss Schnee eight-years ago and could say he never regretted ever meeting her. Weiss was from a family of highly respected people who extracted Dust, a mineral with uses in various fields; such as Construction, Space-exploration, and even towards the Army.

Oh and here was his wife looking as if the cat was dragging her in. Her hair was dishevelled and her nightgown set askewed on top of her small lithe frame. And she just yawned without covering her mouth? Yep, this was Jaune's beautiful wife.

"Hello honey..."

Jaune greeted, catching her off guard as she yelped, he failed to notice one of her nightgowns accessories un-clipping from it with Weiss intending to stab Jaune through. When she saw the face of her husband, she recoiled and gathered herself.

'Was I...?'

Weiss couldn't even finish the thought of herself ki-! Of herself hurting Jaune... Turning around she willed herself to calm down, trying desperately not to let her tears escape her eyes as the image of Jaune's heart being impaled by a concealed knive.

Jaune chalked it up to Weiss' sleepy mood and shrugged it off. Finishing his cereal, and seeing Crystal done with hers, Jaune stood up and deposited them in the sink next to Weiss. Finally calm enough she turned to Jaune who stood next to her and greeted him with a kiss.

A kiss filled with love and sorry.

Her hands tightened around his back as she dug her face into his chest. This was a morning ritual of theirs, she'd silently apologize for almost killing him, and he'd just accept her gestures of love. Weiss felt a small hand tug her nightgown and knew it was Crystal so she bent down and kissed them both goodbyes.

Weiss worked for her Father and usually stayed at home while Jaune taught as a teacher and her daughter was in school. Jaune and Crystal said goodbye and walked out of the house. When they were gone Weiss' watch began to beep.

Work needed her...

 **/**

In all actuality, Weiss worked for Beacon; a top-secret Government Agency who trained people as spies to infiltrate, assassinate, and steal information. Her older sister - Winter Schnee who was a spy beyond equal, invited Weiss to this line of work.

Many spies were on teams and Weiss was no exception as she walked into the training room her three best friends busy dispatching dummies with guns. First was the youngest spy to ever be accepted, Ruby Rose; a small girl who had an acute instinct on weapons and how to use them. Should Weiss mention that Ruby's eighteen? Next was Ruby's niece Yang Xiao-Long who by far had to be the best Hand-To-Hand combat specialist in this entire facility, other than her father - Taiyang Xiao-Long. Blake Belladonna; a Faunus with unbridled sneaking abilities, she was the person who would be sent in to assassinate anyone and steal information.

Weiss herself was what they called a Vixen; she was the one they sent in to form relationships with people who were either targeted by someone else or just simply a target to kill. She was unparalleled in the Hacking industry. Her Codename online was the "Weisse Hekse" - otherwise known as the "White Witch".

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby yelled, from across the range all while running to Weiss, "You're late... Ozpin and Glynda want to speak with us, so we waited for you." Ruby finished with a smile as she sat the gun on the table.

At that moment, Blake and Yang both came walking as well and soon they made their trek towards Ozpin's office. Somewhere in the back of their minds, they knew something was wrong with Ozpin calling them; it usually meant there was something big going on.

 **/**

She stood at her front door with her arms and legs trembling... Her body felt deathly cold as she tried to suck in gulps and gulps of air. A cold sweat had already broken out over her body. The ride over here, she almost fainted as tears streamed down her body.

What she was gonna do was going to be horrifying beyond compare, all that men and women she had killed in her nine years of servitude had no candle to this whole situation. It was as if she had woken up to the most horrible nightmare ever!

But... Weiss couldn't help but get this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that someone else was pulling the strings. She had heard of Agents having to leave their families, but never to kill them.

So, that begged the question, why?

What was so different from Jaune and Crystal?

Something was wrong with this whole ordeal, but if she didn't go through with this they would surely hunt her as well. Was she prepared to go up against her own team?

A few hours ago, Ozpin had called them and promptly Weiss and her team had been given the order to kill Jaune and Crystal...? Her mind shut off completely, her friends saw the distress in her eyes. She had vehemently argued that they had done nothing wrong - How could they when she was there?

She had used every bit of logic to try to fight to save her family... to save her daughter and Jaune. But, Weiss knew that this was how the World she lived in work. They had simply said sorry? She was about to go and kill her family and they said sorry?! She wanted to rage at them. She turned around and wanted her friends' support - they all looked to the ground guilty.

Somewhere in the back of Weiss's mind, she questioned whether or not they knew.

So, with a stiffness equal to that of a robot, Weiss replied and walked out of the office. Her friends told her that it was the right thing to do - that what they were doing was the right thing. But, how could killing innocent people, moreso her family be considered as the right thing?

On the way out Weiss was met with a sombre looking Winter. Weiss ignored her completely and went to their lockers. She suited up and walked to her vehicle. They had told her that she should go alone and if she didn't succeed they would come after her as well...

It was a sickening feeling to know that if she didn't kill the targets (Her family and friends) they would kill her alongside them. The hardest part was that her sister didn't even object, didn't even offer some alternative. Heck! She was a top and respected member of Beacon!

Steadying her nerves, she took out her house keys, walked inside, and was promptly tackled by Crsytal. Weiss' whole body locked up as she felt Crystal hug her, ultimately making this harder on her than she could ever imagine.

"Hey, Mom! Dad made Lasagne and it tasted awesome! I wanted to wait for you but dad said you wouldn't want that..." Weiss didn't want any of this... She didn't want the blood of her Daughter and Husband on her hands!

"R-Really? Your father can make a really good Lasagne..." One could quite clearly hear the crack in her voice as she spoke, Crystal fortunately or unfortunately did not. Weiss bent down and hoisted Crystal into her arms and upon closing the front door had walked to the Living Room. When she walked into the Living Room, her eyes were wide. There, across from Jaune sat one of his sisters, one of Weiss' organisations rivalled Spies. One of Haven's best spies - Artemis Arc.

"Hey, honey! Look who came for a visit." Jaune says as he stands up and walks towards Weiss. Missing how Artemis' eyes narrow on Weiss. She knows. She knows of Weiss' mission, the mission to kill her family.

Suddenly, there's an alarm going off in the kitchen, it's the microwave that was busy re-heating the leftovers for both Artemis and Weiss. Weiss puts Crystal down and says to go help her father.

Crystal doesn't question her mother and follows Jaune to the kitchen. And as Weiss turns back she and Artemis are looking at each other. "Are you gonna do it? Just know that if you do I will break every bone in your body before you even move an inch. I'll finish it off by putting a bullet in your head. Then I'll hunt Beacon, every single one of them." Artemis spoke, no trace of emotion in her voice and eyes. She stands up off the couch with her hand on her concealed pistol.

"I-I... I have too... Everyone's expecting me to, no, more like they know I'll do it. But... I don't want to! Please... I know we haven't been close, but please help them, help me!" Weiss exclaims, as tears drop down her pristine face. She doesn't question how Artemis knows about her mission, but she does know that she wants her daughter and husband to live. Suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder offering comfort.

"Relax, I already planned out ahead." Artemis states, "Called in some favours and whatnot." She finishes as she takes Weiss into a hug. The she starts to whisper in Weiss' ear, "You protect Jaune and Crystal we'll provide an escape route..." Artemis says as she hugs Weiss, but soon continues, "You know, I really hated you, all stuck up and everything, but Jaune loves you and that's enough for me. So, get out of here and keep them safe, just know that I and my Team's got your back."

"T-Thank you..." Weiss says, hiccupping as she returns the hug, "Don't worry I'll keep them safe!"

"Now, go!" Artemis yells, and soon all hell breaks loose. There's an explosion outside the house and Weiss is already halfway to the kitchen, with Artemis' pistol in-hand.

' _ **I'll keep them safe no matter who stands in my way!**_ '

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: Mr and Mrs Smith partially inspired this story. The story would essentially devolve into a cat and mouse with Beacon hunting down Weiss and her family as they try to survive and figure out why they were targeted.**

 **Along the way Weiss learns of a conspiracy involving the Four Agencies; Beacon, Atlas, Shade, and Haven. She would also learn of a new type of weapon that works with a specific genetic sequence – Arcs. And Jaune and Crystal are being targeted by the people hiding in the shadows.**

 **Mystery and Intrigue guides this entire story as Weiss learns no one can be trusted.**

 **Grammar is sub-par at best...**

 **Anyone interested in being a Beta?**

 **-Twilight-**


End file.
